


Vivid Heaven

by Espressos_and_Stressos



Category: Fairy Tail, Fantasy - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Manga & Anime, Music, Musical References, Sexual Humor, Teenage Drama, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espressos_and_Stressos/pseuds/Espressos_and_Stressos
Summary: After a nightmare of a break-up, Nicole tries to get her life back on track with the help of friends family and an anonymous, obsessed, stalker. But with her luck, it's probably going to be a shithole doing so.





	Vivid Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha/gifts), [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts), [connie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie/gifts).



> First work. Most likely not the best, but hey, if Onision can write books, so can I.

_ Jan 6 _

_It's been about 2 months since I've last spoken to you. As expected, you've moved on. Not surprising to be honest. I was told to jot down thoughts, so far it's been helping me cope with lost. Honestly, why should I give a fuck about you? You should be the last fuckin' thing on my mind. I'm thriving without you, getting my degree, hanging with friends, being with my family more and not having to worry about pleasing you on a Saturday night. You don't even deserve a "Fuck you!!" from me._


End file.
